Ginny's diary
by jubee
Summary: Ginny is in her 4th year at Hogwarts, this is a story through her diary. BIG OOTP spoiler!
1. Default Chapter

Dear diary,  
Today is the first of September, and I am now back at Hogwarts! Aargh can you believe I'm actually in my 4th year here? It's so cool. I'm not classed as a little brat, or an OAP - hee hee! It's well cool!  
So what has happened today? Well a lot really, got up really early, home was mad as usual with everyone rushing around like loons, and Fred and George I so wish they didn't just pop into rooms, it's so annoying!  
Eventually we got to platform 9 ¾ where we met Hermione and Harry. Wow diary I'm sure he has gone even more gorgeous since last year. He's gone for the 'hard man' look. Oooh yes he can be my hard man any day of the week! Ahh fantasizing about him now, hmm his t-shirt was not too tight, not too baggy. It showed everything a girl wants to see - and so much more!  
Anyway on the train, he sat in a compartment with me, Neville and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw. (Ron and Hermione are prefects) She was reading the 'quibbler' load of tosh that is! She's a strange girl. Neville had some wacky plant that squirted gunky stuff all over the place - mainly Harry. Ah poor honey! Then that cow Cho Chang came in, flirting with Harry - HANDS OF WOMAN! I mean she's a proper slapper, she was with Cedric *blub* and then is after Harry practically straight away! Bleghness!  
Anyway, when we get to Hogwarts it's crazy, people running over the place, and I'm there holding Neville's toad. I manage to push my way through the circus of people noticing that Hagrid is nowhere to be seen. Professor Grubbly-plank the old Care of Magical Creatures was though. I didn't have much time to think about her, as a second year bumps into me. EVILNESS!!!  
Get in a carriage with Luna and Neville, I wanted to go with Harry - but there is only 3 per carriage, so obviously he went with Ron and Hermione. Wow fitness of him! (  
When I arrived at Hogwarts, I went into the Great Hall with everyone else, waiting for the first years to be sorted. WOAH the hat's song was so long had some good message in about sticking together and joining as one. Hmm Harry!!! Just heard him say night to everyone.  
Everyone thinks he's lying about what happened last term between him and you know who. I believe he's telling the truth, I don't know why people are being so stubborn about it. Even Dumbledore believes him, stupid people I go to school with. That's about it for today ~ shortened version for you, too tired and not enough from! Nightynoo Diary!!! Love always, Ginny! 


	2. Entry 2 Lessons

2nd September  
  
Dear Diary  
Yawn what a day I have had today; started lessons and blegh-ness you should hear what lessons I had today! Potions first - that sucked, one of those nasty little Slytherins decided it would be funny to rob my sliced caterpillars, so I had to get some more off Snape who was moaning about people not coming to lessons with all the ingredients, being sloppy and forgetful. He went on for ages I didn't really listen to him much.  
Herbology - got bit by the Vampire grass leaf, hee hee, automatic reaction I bopped it on its head - which it didn't like! Professor Sprout helped me clean my cut in some yellow liquid; which soothed the pain. While Sprout put a plaster of the Vampire grass leaf's head, I mean what's the deal with that. Looked well mad though!  
Defence against the dark arts - WHAT is the deal with that teacher? You walk into the room and she's like "Wands away please!" I mean what's that all about it's a Defence against dark arts lesson; wands are a MUST! Silly moo. She had us reading some book, 'Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard' that's the one. I mean what good is just reading 'Defensive Magical Theory' shouldn't we be practicing it?  
I asked Ron what she did with his class before; and she did the same - although Harry freaked out apparently telling her that You-know-who is back, she gave him a weeks detention for telling the truth - wonder what you'd get for lying then.  
Arithmancy - I don't really like this subject, all the equations are hard - make you think too much! Hee hee. But it's going to be good later on in life so yeah that's good.  
Flying - that was good, one of my favourite lessons, we had to practice quick swerving in partners, I nearly hit the wall because of Luna was just floating around on her broom. But I made the swerve - just, and Madam Hooch gave me 5 points for it! WOO!  
Charms - that was good too, Kevin Lake (* Own Character *) blew up the book he was working from, making us all jump. Flitwick put out the bit of fire with a simple water spell.  
I can't believe how much homework I've got; it's only the first day and I have an assignment on Vampire Grass Leaves - and what they are used for, for Sprout. The effects on a freezing charm for Flitwick, and the ingredients and where would you find them for the shrinking potion.  
I really should start on them, just thought I'd write in you first. So what's been going on? Well Harry freaked out on Umbridge - I told you that before, he also lost loads of points for Gryffindor which isn't going to please some people, I personally think it's points well lost if it gets one over her.  
Everyone at dinner where being losers - saying things about Harry, calling him a liar and saying he was only saying all that stuff about you- know-who because he wanted attention. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of the hall not long after, poor Harry!  
Hermione threatened Fred and George that she'd write home to Mother, telling her that they are testing their 'sweets' out on the first years, hee hee that certainly told them. And Hermione is making the house elves hats, she is so for S.P.E.W - I mean it's a good idea when it's in cases of how Dobby was, (* don't know if she knew about Dobby and the Malfoys??? But in this she does! *) Then yes it's a good thing but in cases where they have the choice of Holidays and getting Paid - but they don't want too, I don't think it's fair to push them!  
  
Anyway diary, better start on this homework it's only going to grow otherwise.  
  
Luv Ginny! 


End file.
